


Not Received

by Not_your_Eve



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Even if I'm a Caulscott trash and really love my poor girl Chloe lol, Gen, Neither Caulscott nor Pricefield as such (so sorry guys), Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, So (unlike Max) Nate and Chlo will live :p, The Third Possible Outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_your_Eve/pseuds/Not_your_Eve
Summary: He never expected to receive this message. But it's too late to change anything.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Not Received

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there✌ This is my first serious work in a foreign language for LiS fandom, so I can't help but admit that I am very worried about this. Very. So I apologize in advance for possible mistakes, because, as you might guess, English is not even close to my native language, and even my efforts will not change this.  
> However, I hope this work is more or less readable🤣

He heard it before it should _happen_.

It was never delivered, because it's never happened — and he means it was **never** recorded — but he **_heard_** it.

* * *

> Uhm, hey..? Nathan? It's...
> 
> It's Max.
> 
> I just wanted to say— I just—
> 
> Sorry. I screwed up. That's all my fault. _Don't_ blame yourself when you'll receive this message, because this is **entirely** _**my**_ fault. I know you never wanted to hurt anyone, but... Shit happens, right?
> 
> I beg you to forgive me.
> 
> Just... I don't know any other way to stop _this_ and you **_know_** what I mean.
> 
> We'll never talk again — if we have _ever_ talked, not argued — and that **is** the only right decision.
> 
> There's nothing left for me. I'm so tired. And we **can't** fix everything or change anything, so— Ah. Forget. Now it doesn't matter.
> 
> You can't came back as do I and you're the only person who need— who _should_ to move forward. So... **_please_**. Don't ever regret.
> 
> Like **me**.
> 
> I'm tired of choices and consequences. So let me be the _**last**_ victim in this hella strange infinite loop... Jefferson will _never_ hurt somebody else. He'll never get **me**. And he'll never came for _**you**_.
> 
> So listen to me very carefully.
> 
> I hate what you did. I _really_ hate. And my fury was like the storm.
> 
> But not now.
> 
> It took me so long to accept this, but... I _don't_ hate **you**. And _**never**_ did. I was only envy and that's my total mistake.
> 
> We could have been friends, but we weren't. We were enemies, but this didn't last long either, because **now** I am determined to end _everything_.
> 
> So let me stay in your destiny as a memory. Like a girl you never knew and _never_ will.
> 
> I'm so, so sorry it'll end this way.
> 
> At least I hope you **will** be happy. _You deserve_ it as much as anyone else in this strange life.
> 
> And you know what? You asked me once and I didn't answer—
> 
> So now I **_can_** say that.
> 
> Well. Ehm... I've never admitted it before, but... I _cared_. I really cared about you, although I never showed it. And I'm truly **sorry** about it. Everything could be different.
> 
> But now is not about that. I want to ask you a... favor. After all, I _don't_ have much _**time**_.
> 
> _First_. Apologize to Kate. She **needs** to know that you're sorry.  
>  _Second_. Find Rachel. She deserves **better** rest.  
> And _third_... Don't let Chloe know **any-** _fucking-_ **thing**. Just. Don't. Okay? **_Never_**. Let her remain in the dark until the very end.
> 
> And don't— Shit. Screw it.
> 
> I don't know why, but... I'm _sure_ you will comply with my request, so... Thanks in advance. Really. Thank you.
> 
> And— Wait. I almost forgot about one important thing. So... Damn, look, you should be thankful to people that cares about you! Kristin, Victoria, Hayden, Jacoby — they loving you... even... even Wells and David care about you. Remember it. Do you hear me? Always remember about this simple thing and never forget!
> 
> In the end I want you to know the only one thing you _ever_ _wanted_ to **hear**. And the only sincere thing _**I**_ ever want to say to _**you**_.
> 
> After all this time I don't care what happened or what you did. It's **all** in the _past_. At least for **_me_**... I apologize for everything you went through, go through and what you still _**have**_ to go through... You never deserved to bear this burden. No matter how many scary things you've done.
> 
> I'm _glad_ I received your voicemail.
> 
> I'm _glad_ you tried to stop this.
> 
> I'm _glad_ you tried to help.
> 
> I'm _glad_ you're sorry.
> 
> And I **forgive** you.
> 
> So forgive me too. Forgive _**me**_ for what I intend to do...
> 
> _I'm sorry_.
> 
> ...
> 
> Fuck. No! I can't sent this crap! It will break you. No-no-nonono... I should rewind for the last time. Unfortunately, this is really the last time ever. My last try, because my life and my power are leaving me. And it'll be the last thing I do before it's over. Oh... Why am I even telling you this? You won't even understand half of it, because it didn't happen... Shit. I'll rewind it.
> 
> Sorry, Nath—"

* * *

"Oh no... No! No, please!.. Max, why?! Why did you do this...", Nathan couldn't help but _cry_ , as he saw the dead body of nosy girl in the bathroom before Chloe will brought her ass in here.

It was almost unbelievable to hear Max's voice in your head, just looking at your phone, but Prescott **knew** this feeling all too well.

Another prediction.

As much as he tried to convince himself that the vision was _just_ an imagination, because his cell phone was empty — apart from the blackmail message from the blue-haired girl — his heart _**already**_ knew the truth.

Nathan ran so fast when he realized what Caulfield wanted to do, but he was late.

 **Too** late _._

And he collapsed to the floor, exhausted, pulling Max's lifeless body to him. His hands were in her blood, and he could not shake the feeling that he had killed her _**himself**_.

He would give **every** _-fucking-_ **thing** in the world to fix everything. But what can he do? She was right. There's nothing left to change. And he _**can't**_ — did she really said that? — _rewind_ to stop her.

Max shouldn't have paid for his mistakes. Just not at that price... But she decided otherwise.

Speaking of _Price_. Here she is. And she's clearly wondering why the hell her opponent is crying like a girl right now ...but looking down at the oddly- _ **familiar**_ -girl with her cut wrists, resting on his lap, she didn't say a word.

After all, **what** could she say when she had a fucking _déjà vu_? But for some reason it seems everything should have been _**different,**_ so her heart cracked.

And she, without noticing it, cried herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write this drabble, but, haha, it took me five years... Moreover, it is really written now only in English, and, ahem, I have not yet adapted it to my own language (can you even imagine this?😂). However, I already have more than 10 works written there, so let it be my independent work in English, as I wanted🤔😁  
> Probably this fic is meaningless and stupid (I do not deny it and, on the contrary, I admit it), but it was on it that I wanted to try my hand. However, in part I am very pleased with this work, because all of Max's lines in my head sound like Hannah's voice (and this happens infrequently, which means for me that my brain perceives that Max has not gone beyond the canon). In any case, I will be glad to hear someone else's opinion.
> 
> In fact, I was curious to write this voice message exactly as it sounds (and I mean references to Nathan himself). Because Max is a copycat; just remember how she said a few phrases to other people that were originally addressed to her (like, 1000 years, or Еat shit and die, or I'm a camera)
> 
> Therefore, I will be grateful for any criticism, because I want to develop in this direction further :)


End file.
